


Day 15

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 15

"She was writing Rachel?"

Oh, c'mon Lestrade...really?

"No, she was was writing an angry note in German...of course she was writing Rachel, but why? And why wait til she was dying to write it?"

"How do you know she had a suitcase?"

Do they even have eyes?

"Back of the right leg: tiny splash marks on the heel and calf, not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand. Don’t get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case, going by the spread. Case that size, woman this clothes-conscious: could only be an overnight bag, so we know she was staying one night....so...where is it? What did you do with it?"

"There wasn't a case."

"Wh-thay. that. again?"

"Sherlock. There. was. no. case."

Of course there was a case, there has to be a -

"But they take the poison themselves; they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs. Even you lot couldn’t miss them."

"Gee, thanks- wha?"

"Murder, not suicides, they are serial killings...we have a serial killer, ooh I love those...always something to look forward to."

Oh. He's doing the look again...hmm...maybe that does sound a bit...oh well, maybe he will be around long enough to know this is how I am...who cares? Serial killer! Oh, but I think I do care...a bit.

"Her case! Where is it? Did she eat it? Someone drove her here, but forgot about her case in their car-"

"Maybe she dropped it off at her hotel first?"

"She would never leave a hotel with her hair looking like that...she colour coordinates everything...she would have fixed her....Oh. Oh!!"

"Serial killers are tricky...have to wait for them to make a mistake..."

"We don't have time to wait, Sherlock."

"We don't have to - he's made a mistake!"

"What are you on about?

"Pink!"


End file.
